Truth or Dare to Love
by ShunKazamis-Girl
Summary: Hong Kong and Iceland were both REALLY early at a World Meeting so they played Truth or Dare. But when the final dare resulted in them making out in a closet, could it mean true love? One-shot based on the game Truth or Dare. Hong KongXIceland/HongIce.


**Eugene: **Wow… what time is it? *checks clock* Ok, so it's about 8:16 AM in Pacific Time.. I don't know, time's screwed up a little now that Daylight Savings ended. -.- Anyway, so this is the 2nd fanfic so far that I'd ever wrote with GuyXGuy couples in it..

**Hong Kong:** Again? Geez, what's with these people? They seem to like those things.. -.-

**Eugene: **Yeah, but no matter what people think, love's all that matters (learned this from France, HA!). Anyway, the couple for the fanfic is… *drum roll* HONG KONGXICELAND!

**Hong Kong: ***spits out tea* WHAT? O.O

**Iceland: **WHY WOULD YOU DO SUCH A THING! DX

**Eugene:** U-Um… that pairing's not really my idea, although I'm curious about it. Anyway, this one-shot is for my Swedish friend here on fanfic. Her username's Queen Happo; she's the one who opened the doors to the pairing. :P I enjoy her story, "Chopsticks", which is like a Hetalia version of Twilight and since it'll be close to over… I thought that I would write this for her. This one-shot will involve *evil gleam* Truth or Dare. :3 And there'll be romance at the end (by the way, they don't really have human names so I'm sticking with the usual country names). ONWARD WITH THE HONG KONGXICELAND STORY! TRUTH OR DARE TO LOVE!

There was going to be a World Meeting in Shanghai (or in other words, where China is) yet when Iceland arrived in the meeting room, _nobody else was there_. Nope, no one else but him…. oh wait, Hong Kong's there, too.

"Hong Kong, what are you doing here?" He asked as he tried to hold down a yawn.

"Well duh, what does it look like I'm doing? I'm supposed to like, help 'teacher' with hosting this freaking meeting but no~ he's being a total sleepyhead." Hong Kong just replied, drinking a Coca-Cola that he got from a vending machine.

From what Iceland heard, Hong Kong was (and maybe currently) raised by China until England made him his colony. By the time he went back to his 'siblings', China, Japan, Taiwan, and Korea, England kinda cursed his eyebrows to look thick as his to prove that he still was a colony of his. But now from Iceland's view, Hong Kong's eyebrows actually look normal by comparison. Hong Kong's the Asian nation where East meets West and that's the way it goes.

Anyway, as the two guys waited for everyone else to come and get this meeting over with, they were bored. _Really freaking totally bored. _Time was slow and so far, no other country came. It was either that they're being lazy or they were tired from travelling to Shanghai by plane or some other way of transportation. Or maybe-

"Hey Iceland, wanna like, play a game?" Hong Kong's voice suddenly interrupted Iceland's train of thought.

"A game?" Iceland then began to get curious. "Which one?"

"Hm…" The Chinese city/nation started to think. So far, he had nothing. He gazed around the room, back and forth, back and forth, before turning his attention to Iceland. Hong Kong only recently started to develop close friendship with Iceland, despite that their personalities are a bit different. But now there's some kind of feeling that has been wandering around him and he's determined to find out what it is. Then an idea popped out!

"Truth or Dare."

It took anything but a moment for the idea to sink into the Icelandic boy's head.

"You'd better not think of any perverted dares on me." He just said.

"Ok! Let the games begin!" Hong Kong then cheered, his fist punched the air.

"I'll go first!" Hong Kong then plopped himself in a nearby seat next to Iceland. "Iceland, truth or dare?"

Iceland sighed, not wanting to do anything embarrassing first in a dare so it's best to play it safe. "Truth then."

"Was it like, true that Norway found you when you were a kid?"

"Yeah, ever since that he, Sweden, and Denmark were Vikings.. why?"

"I dunno, but I think I heard Denmark mentioning it.." Hong Kong then had a wondering look on his face, wondering if it was true.

Iceland sighed. Typical Denmark, always spilling out things people don't know, especially if he's drunk or not. "My turn. Truth or Dare?"

"…..maybe I should like, try out a dare." Hong Kong decided.

"Um…" It turned out for the Icelander that it's actually _hard_ to come up with a dare that's not to inappropriate but at the same time, humiliating. Then an idea came over him.

"See if you can sneak into China's room and place a bowl of warm water in his hand…."

It turned out that Iceland sure had come up with a lot of humiliating dares more humiliating than Hong Kong came up with (it must've being from surrounded by the other Nordics, Hong Kong thought) while Hong Kong came up with truths more flustering than Iceland would've come up with. Every time he expected Iceland to answer them, Iceland would end up blushing as he tried to answer. The reason? Hong Kong was trying to determine if Iceland's right for him. As for Iceland, the reason why he came with embarrassing dares (which was unlike him) was just because he was trying to prevent the Chinese city/nation from asking any more embarrassing questions.

But Hong Kong's not down yet because he still has one thing on his mind..

"Ok, truth or dare?" He asked.

A sigh slipped out of Iceland's lips. "Dare."

Hong Kong then tiptoed to Iceland's side and whispered the dare into his pale little ear.

Now _that _got him to blush a magma red. "Y-you really want to do this?"

"Yes." Was all Hong Kong said.

"…Ah, fine." He just said, giving up.

Moments later, they went to a huge closet nearby (..don't ask) and they went into the dark space…

"HONG KONG! YOU HAVE TO HELP ME GET THROUGH THIS MEETING, ARU! I-" China suddenly came in, finding the closet door ajar. When he opened the closet door, however, he found the most unexpecting sight of them all….

_Hong Kong and Iceland were making out. In a closet. For more than 7 minutes. And China just ruined it._

Lips affectionately pressed against each other's, Iceland opened one violet eye to find China staring at them. He gasped, letting go of Hong Kong and covered his face with his gloved hands, hiding his blush. Hong Kong opened both of his light brown eyes and grew shocked as China stared. He too tried to hide his blush.

"What are you two-" China started to say, shaking his head. He _really_ doesn't wanna know. "Let's just head back to the meeting; it is about to start, aru." He made a "follow me" gesture before he left.

"C'mon Iceland, we'd better like, head back in there." Hong Kong gestured to Iceland, who was still blushing a bit. Iceland let his fingers lace up with Hong Kong's and they held hands, with only a few weird looks from other nations but hey, at least no one's complaining.

***~This one-shot is for Queen Happo; your "Chopsticks" story is awesome and thank you for letting me experience Hong KongXIceland long enough to write this fanfic.~***

**Eugene: **Ok, I'd better stop for now.. oh wait, for you Canadian readers, it's Remembrance Day (For non-Canadians: Look it up, you bloody gits. -.-)! And it's 11-11-2011 (November 11th, 2011.. also it was 11:00 AM in Pacific Time so yeah..). Lest We Forget. Thank you. SEE YA! XD


End file.
